


Fall of the Sun

by ChildOfNyx13



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfNyx13/pseuds/ChildOfNyx13
Summary: On a rainy night in the Underworld, Persephone appears at Hades home. After dinner, she makes a shocking confession.Special thanks to D_rissing for the idea.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 142





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do this in one shot, but decided it'd do more justice to the story to make it multiple chapters.
> 
> Lore Olympus is the property of Rachel Smythe.

It was pouring rain in the Underworld when Persephone appeared on Hades doorstep. Cold, crying and soaking wet she hesitantly reached out to know on the heavy oak door. Before her small fist made contact though, the door swung open revealing a very groggy Hades.

“Sweetness? What are you doing here?” He mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be here. I’m gonna-“ She began hurriedly before Hades interrupted her.

“Its cold, and you are soaking wet. There is no way I could let you turn and leave without at least helping you dry off and warm up. Come in and I’ll fix some tea. I may have some dry clothes that will fit.”

Shivering, Persephone allowed herself to be led into Hades home. Almost immediately she was beset by the pack of dogs, all begging for pets and head scratches. The only member of the pack that didn’t flock to her was Cordon Bleu, who acted as if such things were below him.

While Kore was distracted with the dogs, Hades went and fetched some dry clothes. When he returned he chuckled at the sight before his eyes.

“I’m a little jealous Sweetness. They don’t even greet me like that. If you would like, you can use the shower in the guest room to warm up a bit. There should be towels on the rack. In the meantime I’m going to fix something warm to eat.”

“Oh, Hades I couldn’t impose on you like that.”

“Who said you were imposing? Should a host not ensure his guest is comfortable? Besides, it’s not like I get a lot of chances to show off my cooking.” He said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Hades. I mean it.”

“I know you do. Now please, make yourself at home.”

“If I do that I might never leave.” She answered jokingly.

“You’ll never hear me complain about your company Little Goddess.” Hades answered.

“But, what about you and Minthe?” Kore inquired. “Aren’t you two dating?”

“Minthe and I are no longer together, and before you ask, no, it wasn’t because of you. We just didn’t work well together.”

“Oh.”

“You do remember the way to the guest room, right?” He asked.

“Like I would ever forget. If you don’t mind I think I may take you up on that shower offer. It’d be nice to be warm and dry again.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen whenever you’re ready.”

Hades whistled and herded the pack outside. Only Cerberus stayed behind, staring in the direction that Persephone had gone. Hades rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh.

“Okay, fine. You can go wait for her.” The hellhound trotted off immediately towards the guest room to wait for Persephone to reappear.

Turning and walking to the kitchen Hades scoured his mind for vegetarian meals he could prepare. He eventually settled on Moussaka. Having decided on what he was going to cook, Hades set about preparing the ingredients.

The hot water felt amazing on Persephone’s chilled skin as she entered the shower. Taking a few minutes just to enjoy being warm, she allowed herself to relax. Humming contentedly she reached for the soap and began to wash off.

Once she felt sufficiently clean, she turned the water off and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. Grabbing a plush black towel she dried off before looking at the clothing that Hades had lent her. A grey t shirt, blue underwear, and dark grey sweatpants. All of it looked about a dozen sizes too big for her slender frame. Thankfully she found a few safety pins behind the mirror, so it fit slightly better, though the t shirt may have well been a dress on her. Warm, clean, and dry she made her way to the door only to find Cerberus sitting expectantly.

“Aww, did my good boy wait just for me?” She asked as she scratched under his chin. The scent of food wafting through the air made her stomach growl, reminding her just how hungry she actually was. “Come on Cerberus, let’s go see what Hades made.” Without a sound the pair walked to the kitchen.

Hades had his back turned when Kore entered the doorway. He was busy humming to himself as he moved about doing last minute preparations. Kore couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before her eyes. The sound broke Hades out of his reverie with a start.

“Gaia! Kore, you startledme. I made moussaka, if that’s alright.”

“Hmm. I think moussaka sounds perfect right now.”

Her simple reply brought a genuine smile to Hades’ face. Persephone couldn’t help but notice how adorably dorky he looked at the moment. Hades pulled some plates and silverware out of their respective places and set them on the countertop. In a flash he had artfully plated the moussaka andoffered one to Persephone.

“Here you are Sweetness. We can eat in the living room if you’d like.”

“Only if I get to snuggle with you.”

“If that is your wish. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

The pair ate in companionable silence. Persephone curled up by Hades’ side as they watched some mindless drama on tv. Hades absently rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder, unknowingly filling Persephone with butterflies.

“Hades?” She asked, finally breaking the silence. She took a deep breath steeling her resolve to finally tell Hades what **_he_** had done to her. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course Sweetness. Something on your mind?”

“Do you remember that night I called you?”

“Yeah.” Hades replied wondering where this was going.

“Well something happened right before that. I didn’t understand it at the time, but.” She trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

“But, what Sweetness?” Hades asked concern growing rapidly.

_It’s now or never Kore. Tell him. Set yourself free. Hades has always been there for you. What would be any different about this?_

“Apollo raped me.”


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades rage bring out his primal form, which brings out Persephone's. In an instant they recognize Kore's true place as Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short. Don't worry though, Apollo will get what he deserves in the next chapter.

“Apollo raped me.”

The words hit Hades like a bolt of lightning, freezing him in place while his brain tried to figure out how to operate. His thoughts flew at light speed, disconnected except by a single underlying emotion. Pure unadulterated rage.

His jaw clicked shut as he processed the information. The usually subdued sound echoing in the silence like a crack of thunder.

_He_ **_raped_ ** _her?! Shitty little sun god, you just earned a permanent place in the deepest pits of Tartarus._

Kore watched in awe as Hades’ usual cerulean blue darkened in response to his rage. For a fleeting moment she thought that his anger was directed at her before reason caught up.

_He isn’t mad at me, stupid village girl. Hell, at this point he isn’t even mad. He’s furious. Oh Apollo, maybe now you will know the fear you instilled in me._

Unbidden the memory flashed into her mind. Him waking her. Telling her that she had been asking for it all night. His absolute refusal to take no for an answer. The pictures. The pain. It all crashed in with vivid clarity.

Enraged as he was, Hades snapped out of it once he saw the fleeting terror on Kore’s face. Internally he berated himself.

_Now you’ve done it. Why wouldn’t she be scared of you? You’re the spitting image of Cronus. Damned to be forever alone._

“I’m sorry, Sweetness. I know you’re probably disgusted with me. After all who can care about someone who is a mirror image of the greatest tyrant the realms have ever seen?” He began in his habitual self-deprecation. Persephone stopped him in an instant.

“Why would I ever be disgusted with you for looking like your father? You are the kindest person I’ve ever met. I will never be afraid of you just because of what you look like. Besides, I think you look like a cute dork.”

“B-b-but w-when I changed i-into my p-p-primal f-form,” Hades stuttered out. “you were sc-scared.”

“Mhmm, I was. But not of you. Every now and again the memory of what _he_ did just flashes up. And it scares me that he could have that kind of control over me.”

Once she had reassured him that it wasn’t him she had been so frightened of, Hades’ rage towards Apollo flared back up. He again assumed his primal form as he asked one question of Kore.

“Shall I extract justice from him? Make him plead for mercy?”

At these words Persephone’s own primal form came forth, scarlet vines threading through her hair in the form of a crown. At the appearance of Kore’s full power, the essence of Hades’ own recognized its equal. A similar thought formed in both gods’ mind.

_My Queen._

_My King._

Her voice laced with ancient and ethereal power, Persephone gave her response.

“It would be a pleasure to watch, my King.”

In the Mortal realm, the ground began to shake.


	3. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo get his due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted, life happened.

It was relatively early in the morning when Apollo’s path took him over the island of Thera. His worship wasn’t particularly high there so he generally paid the island no mind. As there wasn’t anything there for him, he ignored it. Being as high as he was, he didn’t hear the low rumble coming from the ground.

Not expecting any danger, he wasn’t ready for the massive concussion that nearly knocked him out of the chariot that linked him to Helios. Regaining his footing, Apollo looked around frantically for the source of the blast. It didn’t take him long.

Where Thera once sat, was an unimaginably large cloud of volcanic ash. Another shockwave pulsed out from the caldera spewing ash, rock, and magma high into the atmosphere. The resultant cloud from the eruption was nearly dense enough to completely block Helios from his view.

Unbeknownst to Apollo, ash and magma weren’t the only thing to come out of the fires. He had missed the veritable specter that shot out.

Fueled by rage, Hades flew through the pyroclastic fog at an ever increasing rate. By the time he reached the Mortal Realm, the pressure within the volcano had built to such a degree that the eruption had effectively removed Thera from the face of the earth. This gave Hades both cover to conceal his movements, and an extra boost to celestial heights.

Looking down, he spied a very confused, and very open, Apollo. Calling his bident out of the aether, Hades began his meteoric descent. His power flowed outwards, shielding him from sight while gaining mass and momentum as he zeroed in on his target. Apollo never knew what hit him.

Soon, various other gods and goddesses began appearing around Thera to try and control what damage they could. They weren’t prepared to see Apollo hit the ground like a sack of bricks. They were even less prepared to see Hades in full primal fury coming in close behind.

After his less than graceful landing, Apollo’s survival instincts kicked in. He stumbled to his feet and ran. His flight would have put even the swiftest of runners to shame were it not for the billowing fog that followed him in lockstep.

Hades stalked over the ground like the massive juggernaut he was. He wasn’t running, but every titanic step brought him closer and closer to the puny god fleeing before him. Gigantic crevices opened in the earth beside him. A ghastly sound floated up from the bowels of the earth.

Athena and Ares, drawn by the call of Hades’ rage, appeared. The chaos that was unfolding before their eyes made their blood run cold. Ares, who usually thrived on others rage, felt a tremor of fear run down his spine. Athena, as calm and calculating as ever, took stock of the situation. Given Hades’ normally even temperament, she shuddered to think of what Apollo could have done to bring this wrath about.

The ghostly sound drifting from the chasms grew steadily louder. The rhythmic beat and clanking of arms and armor soon reached those who were spell bound by the vision before them. The legions of the Underworld had arrived.

A piercing crack turned their attention skywards. As shocked as they had been at Hades’ primal rage, the gods were utterly unprepared for Persephone’s arrival. Crimson vines grew from her hair in unrestrained waves. Her usually expressive eyes had turned to a singular blood red. None missed the aura of anger that emanated from her lithe figure.

As the colossal figure that was the king of the dead marched on, more and more volcanoes erupted in their full splendor, evidence of Hades’ impending wrath.

Quickly reaching a conclusion, Athena called forth her spear. Taking careful aim, the silver goddess threw her weapon. It was a skillful throw, gracefully gliding through the air, iron point heading straight for its target.

The impact knocked Apollo to the ground, he made to get back up but found he was pinned by the spear in his knee. An ice-cold sweat broke across his body as he felt the heavy thuds growing ever closer. The reverberating sound seemed to form a singular word to him.

Doom.

Crimson red vines wrapped around his legs and up his torso as the double pronged bident pushed his neck to the hard stone beneath him. The enraged king before him spoke, the voice echoing with unrestrained power and seeming to come from all around.

“Phoebus Apollo, you stand accused of the rape of Persephone. The evidence against you is iron-clad. You have been judged and found wanting. Your fate is now sealed. The pits of Tartarus shall receive you. Your pain shall be without end.”

As Hades spoke, the legions of shades bound Apollo hand and foot with unbreakable chains. As the shackles closed, all thought left him. There was only pain and horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. The showdown is coming. Who all gets involved in the fall of the Sun?


End file.
